Los armarios no tienen colores
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: 'Ha pasado mucho tiempo, peleando consigo mismo en un estrecho armario lleno de palabras crueles. Por lo que Dean decide hacer una visita a sus padres' #AU (One-shot) [Participa en el foro 'Un Pequeño Rincón' en el Reto Especial: ¡Puertas Abiertas!] #LigeroAngst.


**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural pertenece a Eric Kripke._

_**Nota:** _Este fic participa del Reto Especial **_"¡Puertas abiertas!" _**del foro "_Un Pequeño Rincón"_

* * *

**«Los armarios no tienen colores»**

_—Capitulo Único._

—¡El fútbol americano no es para blanditos, hijo! ¿Qué pasa, te has vuelto un _maricón_?

La pregunta es entonada con esa expresión de asco y agresión propias de alguien que realmente esta buscando una excusa para estallar. Puede ver en la forma en que deja salir una sonrisa torcida, con ese pequeño movimiento en la esquina de la boca. Hay algo más que una burla lanzada. Hay cierto... miedo en ese leve movimiento oculto.

—Si.

Lo dice, con envidiable temple. Como si no se diera cuenta que de pronto todo el jardín, las risas entre sus amigos y el tintineo de los cubiertos no se hubiese congelado. Como si toda su familia no hubiera quedado con la expresión más jodidamente impactada de su vida.

Y esta el silencio. Una pausa en la que usa para seguir cortando la parte del filete que se coció demasiado, y que Sam le pidió que tomara porque no soportaba ver algo tan "inhumano" Da un par de bocados, antes de que sienta el toque a en su rodilla izquierda. Una mano cálida, da un par de movimientos circulares transmitiendo más de lo que verdaderamente pudiera decirse.

No necesita levantar su vista de la guarnición de papas, para saber que Castiel tiene puesta su máscara de poker y posiblemente, este considerando usar algunos de los setenta y dos planes de emergencia, que trazó desde Los Ángeles hasta aquí.

Sinceramente cree que no tienen por que huir. No hay ninguna lógica en eso. Tampoco es el tipo de persona que escaparía. Pero puede calcular que ese sonido estrangulado al otro lado de la mesa, es su padre sufriendo algún tipo de ataque. Y que el estruendo de una copa cayendo es de su madre, que venia con otro tazón de arroz desde la casa.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Oh.

Bueno, ya puede despedirse de terminar el almuerzo. Si la mano de Sam en su hombro, el derecho, es una señal de alerta a considerar.

—Papá, tienes qu-

—¡Cierra la boca Samuel! ¡Sé lo estoy preguntando a tu hermano, maldita sea!

—¡John, por favor!

—¡Qué me mires de frente muchacho! ¡Qué mierda acabas de decir, Dean!

Lo hace.

Dean Winchester, fija sus ojos verdes en su padre, quien está justo enfrente del otro lado de la mesa con la cara roja, la mandíbula tensa y el mensaje claro de que no tendría ningún hijo maricón de mierda. No en esa vida, ni en las que le siguieran.

—Que me ponen muchísimo los hombres, papá.—Mantiene su rostro serio, con el tono implacable de los Winchesters.— En realidad me ponen las pelirrojas también. Aunque eso ahora ya no es importante. Hombre o mujeres, están en segundo plano. Ya tengo a alguien especial.

Es cuando mira a Castiel. Lleva su mano derecha a la mejilla de su mejor amigo y profesa una caricia fugaz. Lo hace más rápido de lo que esperaba, porque aún está en zona roja y no quiere ningún tipo de daño colateral a su novio.

Cuando se dirige de nuevo a John, este esta erguido con los puños sobre el mantel a cuadros. Listo para partirle la cara.

—Dean, más te vale muchacho, que sea una maldita broma. Porque juro sobre la tumba de tu abuela, que-

—Por Dios, no metas a la abuela en esto.—Sabe que no es la respuesta adecuada, por la manera en que las sillas se arrastran por el césped.

Sam esta de pie, antes de darse cuenta, conteniendo a su padre para evitar que sus manos lleguen a él. Cas, tira de su brazo para poner una distancia y Bobby Singer, hasta entonces paralizado desde el azador a unos metros, corre en su dirección.

—¡Cómo te atreves a traer a esta casa, a ese anormal! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte!

—¡Para, John! ¡Estás tirando la mesa!

—¡Papá tranquilízate, maldición!

Bobby se atreviesa en la visión de su padre enfurecido, con ese delantal de _'Besa al cocinero'_ de color rojo. A su lado Cas, ha tomado su mano para ponerse de pie y usar el plan de emergencia número siete.

Pero como dijo no es de los que huyen. Menos en algo tan importante como defender quien es en verdad.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, peleando consigo mismo en un estrecho armario lleno de palabras crueles. Castiel conoce las cicatrices y sus peores miedos. Atravesaron tormentas llenas de dolor, hasta que pudo hacer las pases consigo mismo.

Ama a un hombre. Amó a mujeres.

Es quien es ahora, de pie frente al espectáculo de su peor miedo reaccionando. Dean le da una mirada que contiene el suficiente mensaje, para que Cas deje de entrar en pánico.

Rodea el desastre y toca el hombro de su querido padrino.

—Está bien, Bobby. Dejalo. Quiero oírlo.

Los ojos de su madre adquieren lagrimas instantáneas, pero no puede ver si caen porque vuelve la cara para enterrarla en sus manos temblorosas. Sam aún sostiene a John y suplica que no lo haga.

—Vamos, quiero oír lo que tenga que decir.

En todo momento su padre sólo ha lanzado juramentos, maldiciendo la hora en que permitió a su hijo mayor marchar a una universidad sin moral. Maldijo a la debilidad de Dean, a la sangre de Campbell y al desviado que estaba de pie en su patio con camisa rosada.

Castiel se veía delicioso con ese tono.

—¡Eres una desgracia! ¡Sabia que no podías hacer nada bien, sólo joder el apellido! ¡No eres un Winchester, me oyes pedazo de anormal! ¡No eres mi hijo!

Está gritando con todo el odio del mundo aquello. Incluso los vecinos deben de estar escuchándolo. Seguramente Misosuri aparecería en veinte minutos con algún brebaje para calmar los nervios de su madre.

Su hermano luce descompuesto. Muerde su boca para no iniciar otra explosión de maldiciones en su defensa. Pero nota que ha perdido la pequeña esperanza que guardaba, desde hacia meses cuando Dean le presentó a Cas, sobre un final más prospero.

—Papá, este soy yo. Amo a Castiel. Me gustan los hombres, si. ¿Cuál es el problema? No ha cambiado mas que saberlo y tienes que entender que ha sido un gran alivio respirar por primera vez, ser yo mismo.—Dean siente el quiebre de su voz próximo, por lo que traga con fuerza—Por favor, papá. No me odies. No quiero que termine así.

Hay un segundo antes de que John pueda enhebrar palabra, en que sus facciones marcan a un hombre demasiado viejo y cansado. Luego la ira crepita en sus ojos, barriendo cualquier afecto anterior.

Escupe en la cara de Dean.

Y vuelve a gritar que se largue de su propiedad.

Sucede rápido y no percibe más que el temblor en las rodillas. Siente que puede caer para hundirse en el césped, fundirse con la tierra para encontrar consuelo.

No sabe con certeza como llega al impala, ni cuando han salido de la calle de sus padres.

Sólo logra enfocarse de nuevo, cuando el cartel de salida de Lawrence aparece en el parabrisas.

—Cariño, por favor.

Cas tiene sus manos sobre su costado, sosteniéndolo desde el hombro y tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que no cesan.

—Vamos a estar bien, Dean. Te lo prometo.

Llora más en el abrazo, pero el dolor debe drenarse. Llora por perder a John a pesar de sus defectos, por los buenos recuerdos que podrían haber fabricado en el futuro que está planeando con su novio. Por el silencio de su madre y por la lástima en ojos de Bobby.

Pero se detiene, al fin. Como las tormentas que arrasan todo a su paso, encuentra una bocanada de aire y el peso sobre sus pulmones se disuelve. Castiel está tarareando algo de Led Zeppelin, lo que es una muestra de lo que significa para él. Dios sabe que Novak es un nerd de la música clásica.

—Vamos a casa, amor.

Un pequeño beso en su boca, ojos azules tiernos y el impala vuelve a ponerse en marcha.

Por supuesto que van a estar bien, se tienen el uno al otro.

Y eso es todo lo que necesitan.

**«Fin»**

* * *

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer, polluelos! _**

(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

_Un beso enorme._


End file.
